ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Series Ideas
These are a few of my original ideas for new Power Ranger Series. I hope people will enjoy them. Overview In these series, the fight between good and evil is illustrated, with the good side winning most of the time. The basic premise of the series is that a group of five people gain special powers (magical or technological), wear colored outfits, and use advanced weapons and martial arts skills to battle powerful beings from other planets and/or dimensions threatening to take over the Earth. In most of the episodes, after the team has beaten an army of evil foot soldiers and the "monster of the week", they call for huge robotic vehicles/animals ("zords") that can combine to form one giant robot ("Megazord") to fight an enlarged version of the monster. While each series is set in its own reality, some series feature a teaming up with previous Power Ranger Teams. New Series Ideas Power Rangers O.R.C.H. The O.R.C.H. (Organization Recruiting Cautious Helpers) needs to find 5 orchestra students who can skillfully play the 4 main stringed instruments( 2 violinists, 1 viola, 1 cellist, and 1 bassist). They need them to defeat a new threat known as the Misophonics led by the head master, Misophonico and his daughter, Vanessa. Their evil army of foot soldiers are called "Misophonnies". The O.R.C.H. finds 5 teenagers at Lilbruns High School. At first they had trouble communicating but as the monsters came and went, they found themselves becoming ... friends. '' Matthew is the 'Red Bass Ranger. He is a strong confident leader. He enjoys having fun but gets serious when the time come. His power symbol is the Bass Clef which is found on his chest when in suit. Phil is the'' Green Cello Ranger''. He is the helpful yet silly second in command. He is a bit nerdy and clumsy but is very helpful when coming up with plans. His power symbol is the Bass Clef which is found on his chest when in suit. Timmy is the ''Blue Viola Ranger''. He is very statuesque and athletic. He is very fast and strong but is also a bit rude and childish. His power symbol is the Alto Clef which is found on his chest when in suit. Amy is the ''Yellow Second Violin Ranger''. She is the cute little sister of the group. She enjoys having fun and playing her instrument. However her low self esteem makes her think she isn't good enough to be a first violin. She is also deeply in love with Phil. Her power symbol is the Treble Clef which is found on her chest when in suit. Alice is the ''Pink First Violin Ranger''. She is the beautiful big sister of the group. She is very serious and sophisticated. She hates wasting time and losing. Her "best friend" is Amy, who admires her abilities to play the violin. She hates the fact that she isn't the leader, since she is the concert master at her school. Timmy also has a crush on her and messes with her almost everytime. Her power symbol is the Treble Clef which is found on her chest when in suit. Eric is the ''Orange Piano Ranger''. He is the sixth member of the group. He is a true musical person who not just play piano, he can also play all the other instruments in an orchestra, including wind instruments. He became best friends with Matthew once he was introduced. His power symbols are the Treble and Bass Clefs which are found on his chest when in suit. Power Rangers: Fierce V Squad Five teenagers from a local High School were recruited by a wise old wizard. They will fight against the EntortilléAlien Armada, a "twisted" form of Aliens who want to take over the Earth to make it apart of its "twisted" kingdom. Christian is the ''Red Gorilla Ranger''. He is the class clown.He enjoys going to the arcade to play games and hates studying and doing homework. He isn't that smart but is a good friend and hopes that all his friends pursue their dreams to come true. Luke is the'' Black Condor Ranger. He is the functioning leader. He is the top of his class and enjoys studying. He is always very uptight and bossy when Christian does follow school rules and doesn't do his homework. He likes Haley very much but is too afraid to tell her. He is also very athletic, a keen soccer player. Haley is the '''''Yellow Eagle Ranger. She is the hispanic tomboy. She is very smart and top female of her class and is very outgoing. When she gets really mad or really happy she will more than likely start shouting in Spanish. Everytime she talks to Luke she speaks more softly and calm. Benny is the Blue Shark Ranger. He is the quiet loner. He is very artistic and shy. He often does artwork or practices the viola at his house by himself. He is also very intelligent but not as smart as Luke. His mother was a world famous viola player but she died when Benny was 7. Janet is the Pink Tiger Ranger. She is an alien princess. She was born and raised as royalty in the planet Amical. She came to Earth after her parents were taken hostage by the Entortillé. She was taken under Haley's wing when she found her in the streets alone and confused. They became best friends since then. She is very cute and shy. She loves attention and is also very smart. She even outranked Haley. Her bubbly attitude makes her the little sister of the group. She is in love ''with Benny and she tries reading the stars to see if they were meant to be. Claire is the 'Silver Lion Ranger'''. She is the ... Power Rangers: Shark Bite These 5 students from Blake University comes to an Aquarium campus, and finds 5 Shark Totems, which transforms them into the SharkBite Rangers, against the Evil Lord of Atlantis, Oler! the Sharks are Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Black (Hammerhead, Thresher, Goblin, Nurse, and Whale)! Category:Power Rangers